


50 Sentences for The Magnificent Seven (TV Series)

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: This was part of the 50 prompts 50 sentences challenge.Some of the sentences may form a "mini" story.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 11





	50 Sentences for The Magnificent Seven (TV Series)

**Number**

| 

**Prompt**

| 

**Sentence**  
  
---|---|---  
  
001.

| 

_Focus_

| 

Chris' body seemed relaxed, hands dangling free from his body as if he was just waiting for the right signal, but his eyes were solely trained on the gunslinger standing several yards away.  
  
002.

| 

_Civilization_

| 

It wasn't that he didn't like the comforts of civilization; he just didn't see the need in rushing from place to place.  
  
003.

| 

_Sink_

| 

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head in thanks that none of his were harmed this day.  
  
004.

| 

_Bullet_

| 

He held the small bit of metal in his hand, the one Nathan had dug out of his chest, and knew that his life had changed forever.  
  
005.

| 

_Count_

| 

Ezra laughed as he explained, "I don't count the cards, good sirs, I simply read you."  
  
006.

| 

_Mental_

| 

He lined up everything through the scope, took and held a breath, and on the release pulled the trigger on the rifle.  
  
007.

| 

_Coast_

| 

JD sometimes dreamed of the Boston coast and his mother, but he knew he would never return to the East; the West had become his home -- bringing him a brother and five true friends.  
  
008.

| 

_Fence_

| 

He'd built another home, added a corral for the horses, and had come to the conclusion that he'd found what he'd never wanted again but had missed: a family in the form of a man who was his brother in all but blood and 5 men who could be no truer friends.  
  
009.

| 

_Circle_

| 

The fire warmed them all, protected by a ring of stones --just as he was protected by a circle of friends.  
  
010.

| 

_Thin_

| 

The problem with becoming a peacekeeper wasn't that he was now on the right side of the law; it was the fact that the line that separated him from everything and everyone was becoming thinner and thinner every day he stayed in Four Corners.  
  
011.

| 

_Room_

| 

Why everyone thought he'd sleep out in a covered wagon when there was a free room with a comfortable bed and solid roof and walls provided for him was beyond even him.   
  
012.

| 

_Blaze_

| 

That damn horse; if Vin didn't kill him, he would.  
  
013.

| 

_Thought_

| 

One of these days he was just going to rob the bank himself; then they wouldn't have to worry about some idiot shooting up their town.  
  
014.

| 

_Jealous_

| 

He thought it had been jealousy that had made Vin say and do what he had, but now that Chris had a moment to reflect, he knew the simple truth: it had been friendship --one he hoped he had truly not lost.  
  
015.

| 

_Sand_

| 

Sometimes he thought he'd been sinking into the land --a deep, dark hole that he would never be able to crawl out from-- but now there was always a hand there to pull him out.  
  
016.

| 

_Doll_

| 

It was the child's toy that caused Chris the most pain as he looked at the destroyed home and remembered his own past.  
  
017.

| 

_Curl_

| 

JD had learned early on that when Chris' lip curled up and the vein on the side of his neck began to visibly throb, it was best to be somewhere else.  
  
018.

| 

_Farewell_

| 

He stood at their graves and finally felt he could say good-bye to the pain; and yet still be able to keep only the good memories alive.  
  
019.

| 

_Story_

| 

There's a story of seven brave and magnificent men who protected a town and its outreaches from those that would wish it harm.  
  
020.

| 

_Soft_

| 

After a week out on the trail in pursuit of the latest group of miscreants who attempted to rob their fair town's only bank, there was nothing better than coming home to a hot bath and a night's sleep in his feather bed.  
  
021.

| 

_Pool_

| 

The small pool of fresh rain water and a bit of shade cast by the circle of trees had been what Vin and Peso both needed at that very moment.  
  
022.

| 

_Serpent_

| 

Vin had hunted many things in his life, but this one was truly the devil in disguise.  
  
023.

| 

_Prey_

| 

But he would find the serpent he was tracking, no matter how long it took, and bring her to justice.  
  
024.

| 

_Friend_

| 

Chris would never again have to carry his demons alone, not with the six of them to guard his back.  
  
025.

| 

_Still_

| 

When the still out at Old Man Peter's farm blew, Vin was fairly sure everyone from Eagle Bend to Bitter Creek and back heard it.  
  
026.

| 

_Exhausted_

| 

He came to Four Corners to hide from himself --his body and mind exhausted from the continuous travel-- but what he found, in time, was a place to start fresh.  
  
027.

| 

_Bold_

| 

It was a brave thing to do --stupid too-- and Chris would no doubt box the kid's ears in, but Buck was smiling like a proud papa and that's all that seemed to matter to JD at the moment.  
  
028.

| 

_Hook_

| 

Vin had been hooked on ancient myths since Ezra had presented him with his own copies and the first real books he had ever owned -- **A Wonder-Book for Girls and Boys** and **Tanglewood Tales for Boys and Girls**.  
  
029.

| 

_Attraction_

| 

He would never understand the attraction of sleeping on the hard ground under the stars when there was a perfectly good hotel with beds just a mile away --the things he did for friendship.   
  
030.

| 

_Will_

| 

It would be a battle of wills to who came out of the clinic first: a frustrated Nathan, an escaping Vin, or Miss Nettie; Ezra's money, of course, was on the old crone.  
  
031.

| 

_Bed_

| 

He would never understand why a person would trade a chance to sleep under a clear night's sky, a chance to see hundreds of shining stars raining their light back down on you, for a bed in some closed-in room.  
  
032.

| 

_Bell_

| 

The ringing of Josiah's church bells in the middle of the day could only signal one thing: trouble was headed into town.  
  
033.

| 

_Joy_

| 

The whoops of joy from outside the saloon were a clear sign that JD had once again bested Buck in a horse race.   
  
034.

| 

_Decade_

| 

JD looked around the table at the six men, his fellow peacekeepers, his friends, and hoped they would still be here together ten years from now.  
  
035.

| 

_Test_

| 

Chris was positive that Ezra had been put on earth and sent to Four Corners with the sole purpose to test his patience.  
  
036.

| 

_Gentle_

| 

Josiah sat on the floor, trying to gently coax the woman on the other side of the room into remembering who she really was by quietly telling her happy tales of his childhood shared with his sister.   
  
037.

| 

_Hunger_

| 

Ezra looked from the pile of money on the table to the cards in his hand, then to the men watching his back, and knew his drive to always win would be tempered by the friends he now kept.  
  
038.

| 

_Mute_

| 

It had been up for a debate for the longest time as to whether the gunslinger and tracker were both mute.  
  
039.

| 

_Quicken_

| 

JD stared at the can --just as he had all afternoon-- and at some unknown signal pulled his gun, attempting to make the can dance six times.  
  
040.

| 

_Absence_

| 

It had only been three days since Ezra and Vin had left on an errand for the Judge, but the other five peacekeepers already felt their comrades' absence.   
  
041.

| 

_Maze_

| 

It still puzzled them all as to how the seven of them, not knowing what they were looking for, could ride into the same town at about the same time and find their destiny.  
  
042.

| 

_Close_

| 

He would never have believed that in less than a year he would make friends that were closer to him than he could ever imagine.  
  
043.

| 

_Reign_

| 

Many in town hoped the seven peacekeepers would continue to be a force to be reckoned with for years to come.  
  
044.

| 

_Crush_

| 

Vin had to escape the crush and noise of the people in the saloon for the peace and freedom the outdoors offered him.   
  
045.

| 

_Run_

| 

He'd tried to run from himself since he'd come to this dust bowl in the middle of nowhere, but somewhere along the line when he wasn't looking, this place and the six men he worked with had made it harder and harder to even consider trying it for a third time.   
  
046.

| 

_Art_

| 

Vin had long ago decided that Ezra's clothes were a type of art that only the Southerner truly understood.  
  
047.

| 

_Pressure_

| 

All he could do was pray Nathan would get here in time as he kept pressure on Buck's wound.  
  
048.

| 

_Echo_

| 

His mother's voice and face had become all but an echo of a vague memory.  
  
049.

| 

_Heal_

| 

Ezra would lay odds on Vin, unless the healer got Chris to ride herd on the tracker, that his friend would escape the clinic before he was fully healed.  
  
050.

| 

_Clear_

| 

When the smoke cleared, the only thing he was worried about was his six associates and their well-being.


End file.
